A multimode optical fibre is known per se from U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,174, which employs a bandwidth of at least 700 MHz. The optical fibre that is known therefrom comprises three separate regions, viz. an outer cladding layer, a barrier layer disposed on the inside wall surface of the cladding layer, and a core of a very pure glass with a refractive index profile disposed within the barrier layer, wherein the core comprises SiO2 doped with a sufficient amount of a first oxide for increasing the index of refraction of the core to a value higher than that of the cladding layer, wherein the first oxide concentration varies according to a specific profile. For a multimode optical fibre having a core diameter of 64.0 μm and a numerical aperture of 0.207, bandwidths (MHz) of 1024 and 1082 have been measured for wavelengths of 900 nm and 1300 nm, respectively. Further details with regard to the transmission capacity are not provided therein.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,350 there is known a multimode optical fibre having a refractive index profile for modal dispersion reduction with a view to widening the usable bandwidth of an optical communication system. The multimode optical fibre that is known therefrom comprises a core having an index of refraction which radially decreases from the fibre axis to the region at the core circumference, the core essentially consisting of SiO2 and at least one refractive index modifying substance, in particular a radially increasing concentration of boron oxide, wherein the final composition at the core circumference essentially comprises boron silicate containing from 10 mole percent B2O3 to 20 mole percent B2O3. Further details with regard to the bandwidth or the transmission capacity are not provided.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,631 there is known a multimode optical fibre comprising at least three glass-forming compounds and having a core with a radially gradient refractive index profile and a cladding, wherein the refractive index profile varies according to a specific formula as a function of the radius. Specific details with regard to the bandwidth or the transmission capacity are not provided.
Because of the continuous growth in data communication and telecommunication, there is a need for communication systems and glass fibres having a high transmission capacity. One way of increasing the transmission capacity of a glass fibre (system) is to use so-called Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM), wherein several signals are simultaneously transmitted through a glass fibre at different wavelengths. Because of the expensive peripheral equipment that is needed, this technique is mainly used in long-distance networks, in which single mode fibres are used.
Also in local networks (LANs), storage networks (SANs) and connecting networks, however, in which multimode fibres are frequently used in view of the relatively short distances and the large number of connections, there is a growing need for a high transmission capacity to be realised by means of WDM techniques. In addition to that, there is a tendency to use lasers without temperature stabilisation in the aforesaid short-distance networks, which is significantly cheaper than using temperature-stabilised lasers. With such lasers without temperature stabilisation, a shift in the laser wavelength will take place in the case of temperature changes. Both the use of WDM techniques and the use of lasers that are not temperature-stabilized requires that the bandwidth of multimode fibres be sufficiently high over a relatively large wavelength range for the transmission rates that are to be used.
Multimode glass fibres having a high bandwidth suitable for high transmission rates can be produced by introducing a very precisely defined refractive index profile into the fibre. Previously published International application PCT/NL02/00604 filed in the name of the present applicant, for example, indicates that the refractive index profile of such fibres must be exactly in accordance with the equation according to formula (1):
                              n          ⁡                      (            r            )                          =                              n            1                    ⁢                                    1              -                              2                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                                      Δ                    ⁡                                          (                                              r                        a                                            )                                                        a                                                                                        (        1        )            
wherein:
n1=the refractive index value of the fibre core
r=the radial position in the fibre core (μm)
Δ=the refractive index contrast of the fibre
α=the profile shape parameter
a=the fibre core radius (μm)
Said International application furthermore indicates that an adequate control of the inner part of the optical core is important. Lasers are generally used with the desired high transmission rates, which lasers, because of the spot size, only “expose” part of the optical core, so that more stringent requirements are made as regards an adequate profile control.
According to the method that is known from PCT/NL02/00604 it is possible to produce multimode fibres having a high bandwidth at one particular wavelength for which the fibre was designed. Such a fibre is suitable for high transmission rates at that particular wavelength. When the fibre is used with wavelengths different from the design wavelength (both higher and lower), the bandwidth is significantly lower, as a result of which the maximum transmission rate is lower at wavelengths different from the design wavelength.